


Chicago P.D.

by AutobotClone55



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55





	Chicago P.D.

Kim Burgess, a beloved member of the intelligence unit at District. The group led by Sergent Hank Voit, Other members include Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater, Adam ruzek, Hailey Upton and finally Erin Lindsay. Some years ago they lost a beloved member of there group Alvin Olinsky due to a former cop turned independent auditor of the C.P.D. Though he didn't physically kill him, he did put him in general population which didn't help. Fortunate for them he tried too much and eventually was caught trying to pay off a witness which was set up by Sergent Hank Voit. They had lost another member not to death but to his own addiction. They've been through thick and thin but they've gotten through all of it together. That's what she loves about her C.P.D family and they'll continue to do there duty not only for them but for each other and the city of Chicago.

time skip- The present  
Kim had been driving to the district but before she decided to stop at the nearest coffee shop for her usual dose. It had been a normal day so far for her then again nothing stayed normal for the life of a cop. There's usually always something going down. She had ordered a large coffee with cream and sugar. Then again she doesn't really need to say anything since everyone knows her by now. She had been going to that stop for some time now ever since she had joined intelligence. She had eventually left but heard something on her radio.

"We have a robbery in progress, on 21 south Wabash," the dispatcher says. The first lesson that she had learned at the academy was to always wait for backup. Kim was about to break the rule as we speak. Kim proceeds to gun it down the road and makes a left turn at the intersection. When she finally arrives she sees the store. It's a mess, glass shattered, food all over the place and a dead body on the ground. It looks to be an old man. She continues forward. She checks her corners left and right. She hears a noise, it's faint but it was loud enough for her to hear it. She climbs upstairs and sees a little boy and girl on the floor bleeding.

"5021 George roll an ambo to 21 south Wabash," Kim screams into her radio. The dispatcher says something back but Kim doesn't pay attention. All she can focus on is trying to stop the bleeding and keeping them calm.

"hey, guys your gonna be okay" Kim repeats trying to soothe and trying to calm both of them down. She takes off her jacket and puts pressure on one and try to look for something else so she could put pressure on the wound for the boy. Sadly she can't find anything, but she can't give up hope. She keeps on repeating those same words she had said before. Then she hears footsteps but doesn't hear any sirens. She puts a finger on her mouth that says "be quiet". she unholsters her gun and aims it at the door. She knows she should probably investigate the steps but she needs to protect the kids, one more bullet and they're done. She starts to sweat even more. Maybe the killers had come back to finish the job. As the steps get louder she hears

"CHICAGO P.D is anyone up there," The mysterious person says. Kim still isn't impressed, it could be an imposter.

"Show me your badge" Kim shouts back. then Kim hears a small thud. She goes over to it with her gun still aiming at the door. She picks up the object and it's a badge and it's legit

"Alright, your good" Kim shouts down. The person runs up the stair. 

"Alright what's the situation," the girl says

"I need your jacket," Kim says, the girl looks confused but gives it up. Kim rushes over to the little girl and starts to put pressure on the wound. Luckily she hasn't died yet. Kim starts to hear the ambo.

"Hey, I need you to get the paramedics in hear," Kim says to the girl.

"Got it," The girl says and then rushing downstairs.

"come on stay with me guys," Kim says desperately

10 mins later  
Kim has been looking at her hands for almost 5 mins now just staring at the blood of the kids she had been trying to save she had sat down on the concrete waiting for her team to arrive. The ambo had left 5 mins ago with the kids, The paramedics had said that based on the injuries it looked 50/50 for both of them. She doesn't notice the girl come up to her and sit down next to her.

"Here's a towel," The girl says handing the towel. Kim still doesn't notice her. It's like she's in a trance. The girl notices and then snaps a couple of times in front of her face. Kim finally snaps out of her trance.

"Sorry," Kim says while grabbing the towel.

"It's alright it happens to everyone," She says.

"Thanks," Kim pauses

"Also I never got your name," Kim asks.

"Vanessa, a pleasure to meet you," Vannessa says while holding out her hand for a handshake

"Kim Burgess," Kim says while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Kim," Vannessa says

"Likewise Vanessa," Kim says with a somewhat smile. Her team starts to arrive one by one. First, it's Hailey and Erin. They tend to always ride together to work since they've been dating for the past 3 years. They had been one of Erin's many one night stands a couple of years ago. She had been in a bad place because she had lost a great friend of her's to a rapist/serial killer. He had escaped there grasps and had raped and murdered her friend. She had gone to many clubs, she would get drunk and high. She would usually come home with someone. That night they had both had been drinking, and Erin didn't care who she had sex with. She just needed to get laid. She went up to many guys but most had been too drunk to get a word out weren't drunk at all but had been the designated driver for there friends. Erin had thought she might go to another club and get laid there. Then a guy had come out of nowhere

"Hey wanna get out of here," the guy says with a smirk while pointing at the door. Usually, she would say yes to the offer but something was off. She couldn't figure out what it was but she knew he was bad news and not a lot of people are able to that with 10 shots of liquor in their body.

"Nah I'm good" Erin states.

"aw why not, I saw looking at all of those other guys," The guys say aggressively. Erin tries to walk away but before she can. the guy grabs her wrists. She knows that she is in no shape to put up any fight in her current state. She tries to kick his crotch area but fails. 

"Hey get off of my girlfriend," an unknown person says.

"Yeah sure like she's your girl," The guy says sarcastically. He then starts to kiss her neck and then eventually gropes her. Erin is starting to get uncomfortable and the girl notices that Then the girl goes over to try and get him off of her and eventually dose. Erin runs straight into the girl's arms for the act. She starts to kiss the unknown girl's neck to try and sell it even more ad eventually works

"You know what fine go ahead, You could've had this dick but whatever," The guy says angrily while walking off.

"He's gone now " The girl says. Erin let's go of the girl

"Thanks for the save," Erin says

"No problem," The girl says while starting to walk off, But Erin grabs her before she can

"Hey what ar-" The girl starts off but ends up being cut off by Erin planting her lips on hers.

"I think I should thank you properly," Erin says smirking. They're both drunk, both reckless, both very stupid at the time, the girl knows that but she needs some fun. She leans in to kiss Erin and they start to kiss.

"How about we get out of here, "The girl says. Erin nods. They call an uber, They go to Erin's place since her's is closer. Once they get into the apartment. They can't keep their hands off of each other. Each fighting for dominance. They make it to the bedroom. The girl starts to pull off her top and Erin starts to pull off her top. As soon as they finish they go back to it. Then the girl pushes Erin on to her bed.

"I'm on top tonight," The girl says lustfully. Erin can only nod. the girl attacks Erin's lips again. She places her hands on Erin's breasts and massages them. The girl starts to make her way down. She plants kisses on Erin's neck and leaves hickies. After that, she goes down even more by planting kisses on Erin's left collarbone and then making it to the middle of Erin's breasts. She starts out on Erin's left breast. She plants kisses and sucks on it. She kisses all around it, below it on top of it. When she's done with that she goes to Erin's right breast and doses the same that she did with the left breast. After she goes even lower, she kisses Erin's stomach and sides which leaves a shiver in Erin's spine. She loves everything about what's happening right now. For the first time in a couple of weeks she's feeling something other then regret or sadness, She had been happy for once. Once the girl finally made to down to Erin's pussy. She takes off Erin's belt and takes off her jeans. Once she's done with that she pushes Erin's legs open so she can get a clear view of what she's working with

"So beutiful" The girl whispers. She notices that Erin has a bush of hair.

"I hope you don't mind" Erin breathes out

"Don't worry," The girl says. 

"In fact, I love it," The girl says and then dives in and starts to lick Erin's pussy. She starts off slow, Erin knows what she's doing, Does she like it no, but will she do anything about it also no, the girl wraps her hands over thighs so she can get closer. She starts to speed up her licks,

"Use your fingers" Erin breathes out. The girl looks up like a dog getting a treat.

"Well If I use my fingers, then how about you turn so I can your amazing ass," the girl says lustfully. Erin turns around so she's flat on her stomach. The girl grabs a big chunk of Erin's ass

"You have such an amazing ass, now that I think about I never got your name," The girl says

"Erin," Erin says

"Hailey" Hailey says 

"As much as I like getting to know you, can we please get back to the task at hand," Erin says

"Right sorry," Hailey says, Hailey goes back into licking and fingering Erin. They go one for hours, They try different positions, They eventually pull out a strapon, Hailey uses it on Erin. They go doggy so Hailey can see Erin's ass when it jiggles, they had done a bunch of different positions that night. This night was definitely the best Erin had felt in a couple of weeks. She didn't want it to end. at the end of the night, Erin is laying cuddled up next to the blonde girl her body wrapped in the blonde's arms. The next morning Erin wakes up last, Her head is pounding from the night before. She expects to feel the girl cuddled up next to her but doesn't feel anything. She looks around and sees a napkin with writing on it with a kiss of lipstick on it.

"Sorry Erin, Had to go work, If you want we can do this again, Call me at 773-498-6578," The note says. Erin would do excatly what the note read. They would meet every week at hers or Hailey's apartment. They would go on for several months until finally, Hailey had asked for something more. She really liked Erin, Everything about her was amazing. She thought had a connection with Erin and that they could become something more. Erin, on the other hand, was scared shitless. She really liked this girl. But she didn't want to lose anyone else to the job. So she had called it quits with Hailey. To say Hailey was shocked was an understatement, She had really thought she had something with Erin but sometimes you get mixed signals. They had both gone their separate ways, but neither could function. They both couldn't do their jobs. And once again Erin was depressed. She had continued drinking and the drinking got worse. Until her adoptive father got into the mix. Hank Voight needed to know what was wrong with his daughter. He had lost too much, He couldn't lose her as well. So one day he calls her into his office 

"Hey what's up," Hank asks

"Nothing Sarge," Erin says a little tipsy.

"Erin we both know your not yourself," Hank says. Hank starts to smell alcohol.

"Erin how much have you had to drink," Hank asks.

"What why would you think I've had anything to drink" Erin replies a little sluggishly.

"You lived with me ever since you ran from Bunny, I know when your sober or not," Voight says sternly. Erin knows that Voight is starting to get agitated. She also knows that nothing gets past him.

"Alright, you got me," Erin says with a mock surrender.

"Do you think this is funny Erin, You could lose your job for something like this?" Voight says 

"SO WHAt I don't care" Erin screams. She then bursts out crying. Everything that had been bottled up had just come out. Voight stands up and walks so that he is next to her and embraces her in a hug. 

" This is about Nadia isn't it," Voight says softly.

"Some of it yes" Erin replies struggling to get her words out.

"Then what it is" Voight replies.

"A couple of weeks after Nadia had died, I had gone to the club and I had met someone there. I was drunk and soon after we had a one night stand, turns out it wasn't just a one night stand, We both wanted more. One day she asked for more, but I was scared, I didn't want what happened to Nadia to happen to her so I called it quits and I haven't been the same" Erin says

"Camile was always the one to handle these things, whether it was with you or Justin, So I'm gonna give you the best advice that I can give you" Voight starts off

"If you really like this girl then you should go after her, Danger comes with the job, Even if you weren't a cop, there would still be a chance of death so don't let the job affect your personal life," Voight says while rubbing her back. That's excatly what she does. 2 days after she takes her car to Hailey's apartment. She had bought some of Hailey's favorite flowers. They hadn't been together long but long enough to figure out some things out. The day before Erin had spent most of the day planning on what to do. She had decided to cut her hair and go shopping. She had gotten a bob cut and decided to purchase a nice blue suede suit that shows some of her cleavages. When she had finally arrived walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Hailey Upton had just woken up from the pounding headache that was a hangover. She didn't want to get up, Then she hears her doorbell rings. 

"I'm coming, I"m coming" Hailey repeats to herself. When Hailey sees who's at the door, she's a bit surprised

"Hi, Hailey" Erin says nervously.

"Hi, Erin" Hailey replies.

"I brought these for you," Erin says. Hailey takes the flowers and thanks her. Hailey then invites her in and asks what she's doing here, Erin explains why she's there and explains why she left. She then asks for forgiveness and wants to make things right and then pops the question. Hailey is all shocked right now. She wants to say yes but her mind is saying no. Her mind keeps telling her about how she ruined her. How she didn't deserve her but her heart said yes and that was enough for her. She runs into Erin's arms almost like she's in a movie and kisses her. It turns out that was one of Hailey's best decisions that she had ever made and she doesn't regret it one bit


End file.
